


Did I Forget to Tell You

by serpent_dancer05



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpent_dancer05/pseuds/serpent_dancer05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Friendship. For those of you who wanted to see Merlin tell Gwen. There's also Morgana and Mordred because I want them all to be friends and I'm in complete denial about the fifth season. Summary: Merlin tells his friends about his magic. This is their reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I Forget to Tell You

Did I Forget to Tell You?

 .

Gwen was walking steadily down the corridor, a basket of clean dresses in her arms. She had just finished washing Morgana's clothes and all she needed to do was put them away and she would be done for the day. She rounded a corner, humming softly to herself, and ran into someone. Gwen gasped and stumbled backwards, the basket of clothes falling out of her arms as she caught herself on the wall.

"Gwen! I am so sorry! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" Gwen could hear someone asking her questions but she was too stunned to focus on their words. Her basket was floating in midair. _Floating_. By itself. _In midair_. Like magic. Gwen felt someone touch her arm and her head snapped around to see who it was.

"Merlin?" She gasped in awe. He was staring at her in concern but she barely noticed, too busy looking at his golden eyes. "Merlin, why are your eyes gold? Why is there a floating basket?" She asked. Merlin looked from her to the basket and back in confusion.

"Did I forget to tell you?" He asked, at her confused look he continued. "I'm a warlock. I was born with magic and I'm super powerful," Merlin chirped as he grabbed the still floating basket and handed it to Gwen. "Sorry for running into you! I have to go before realizes I'm late!" Merlin waved at her over his shoulder as he jogged down the hall. Gwen stared after him, shaking her head as an affectionate smile curled her lips. Humming she continued on her way to Morgana's chambers, making a mental note to corner Merlin later so that he could show her his super powerful magic.

.

.

.

Morgana was wondering around the market pace when she caught sight of a familiar face. Merlin was talking excitedly to a shop owner, both of them laughing and nodding.

"Hello, Merlin," she called as she made her way over. Merlin turned and smiled brightly at her.

"Hello, Lady Morgana," Merlin greeted, bowing slightly.

"How are you today?" He asks as he straightens up.

"Alright, I suppose. I was on my way to Gaius, to ask for a sleeping draught. I've had another…nightmare," she admitted. "Walk with me?"

"Of course." Merlin nods and falls into step beside her. "What are your nightmares about?" He asks after a few minutes of silence.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said bitterly. "Gaius doesn't."

"I'm not Gaius," he reminded her softly. "I also happen to be a sorcerer, so I doubt what you have to say will be all that surprising. I mean, I've seen some and heard some strange things-"

"You what?" Morgana hissed in shock, looking around to make sure no one could hear them.

"I've seen and heard some strange things?" Merlin answered hesitantly.

"No! About you having…you being a…a _you-know-what_!" Morgana whispered.

"Oh! The sorcery thing? Yeah. I have magic," Merlin stated. Morgana stared at him incredulously.

"My nightmares are visions of the future and I can't control them," she blurted out. Merlin's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really? So if I was to plan a prank on Arthur you would be to tell me the possible outcome? Like do I get thrown in the stocks or sent to the dungeons for a day?" Merlin asked excitedly. Morgana laughed at the question and Merlin felt a moment of satisfaction at being able to make her feel better.

"I could certainly try," she agreed and began to help Merlin outline an amazingly funny prank.

.

.

.

Merlin watched the knights training on the field. Well, one knight in particular, Mordred. The druid boy had grown into a brave and noble man, and Merlin couldn't resist the proud feeling welling up inside him as he watched the younger male train with the other knights. Mordred could have so easily been swayed to use his magic for evil but he had chosen to join Arthur. He used his magic to help and heal, much like Merlin.

_'Mordred, I'm a warlock._ ' Merlin spoke to the druid using their mental connection. Mordred tripped as he heard the unexpected voice in his head.

_'Emrys! You nearly scared the magic out of me!'_ Mordred hissed back, throwing a glare over his shoulder, just to make sure Merlin knew how irritated he was. Merlin shrugged.

_'Did you hear what I said?'_ Merlin asked. Mordred rolled his eyes, trying to focus on his sparing match with Lancelot.

_'Emrys, I already know about your magic. Druid, remember? I was the one who showed you we could communicate this way.'_

_'I know, I know! I told Lance, too. I just wanted all of my friends to hear me say it out loud.'_ Merlin said, smiling across the field to Mordred. Mordred rolled his eyes again.

_'This isn't out loud, Emrys.'_ Mordred snorted, turning his attention back to the fight just in time to realize he was going to be knocked back by Lancelot. Mordred grunted as his back slammed into the ground, his sword flying out of his hand. Mordred sighed and held his hands up in surrender. Lancelot laughed at his disgruntled expression and helped him up off the ground.

"Thanks," Mordred mumbled as he retrieved his sword. He shot a look at Merlin who was flailing his arms around as he gestured for Mordred to come over to him. Mordred trudged across the field, amusement quirking his lips.

"If I didn't know you I would think you were crazy," Mordred said once he reached Merlin's side. Merlin made a face at him and Mordred laughed.

"Mordred," Merlin called and Mordred calmed down, giving Merlin his full attention. "Mordred, I'm a warlock." Mordred stared blankly at Merlin, his yes beginning to twitch as he fought back giggles. He was a man. A knight! Knights did not giggle!

"Out loud," Merlin added and Mordred lost it, bending over as he clutched his stomach, peals of laughter falling from his lips. Arthur and the other knights looked over in confusion and Merlin shrugged, gazing back innocently.

"Out loud," Merlin told them, nodding his head as if that explained everything. Mordred laughed harder, collapsing to the ground as his knees buckled. Arthur shook his head in fond exasperation.

"I don't want to know," he sighed and turned back around to continue to train with the knights. .


End file.
